Kendall's Magic Eyebrows
by BigTimeLoganLover
Summary: Carlos claims Kendall has magic eyebrows, but when Logan corrects him both boys are left thinking about what would it would be like if Kendall did. Warning: Complete insanity inside


**This was originally posted in "Another 100 Theme Challenge".**

**Anyway, this story is based on a totally random conversation me and my best friend had. Prepare to laugh.**

* * *

><p>62. Magic<p>

Logan was sitting on the orange couch, flipping through his 'Math is HOT!' book. (1) He was enjoying the calm day. Mrs. Knight and Katie were out for a commercial filming, James and Kendall had gone out for a day around the town, (a.k.a James talked Kendall into a shopping day) and Carlos was just somewhere. Yep, it was a peaceful day filled with TV surfing, doing math problems, and-

"LOOOGAAAAAN!"

Logan looked up from his book to see Carlos running in from the hallway. "What Carlos?"

"Kendall...he- he-" Carlos gasped out, trying to catch his breath.

"Is he hurt?" Logan asked, closing his book and looking at Carlos seriously.

"No, no! He's...He's..." Carlos took a deep breath. "He's magic!"

Yep, this day was filled with calming stuff, and helping Carlos with his insanity issues.

Logan sighed. "And _why_do you think Kendall's magic? No, let me guess. You saw him grow wings. No! He was talking to a leprechaun? No, even better, you saw him pull out a magic wand." Logan was trying to hide his laughing. Key word 'trying'.

Carlos thought for a second, then shook his head. "No matter how cool any of those _would _be, there not right. No, Logan, it's his eyebrows!"

Logan was shocked into silence. He had no clue as to what to say or think about that response. "W-what?

Carlos sat down besides Logan. "Think about it Logan. He always just _appears _when we him most. He always knows the best way out of a situation. AND WE HAVEN'T GOTTEN ARRESTED! HE HAS TO BE MAGIC!"

Logan leaned back slightly at Carlos' sudden loudness. Yes, those things were kind of unusual, but it mostly meant Kendall was just smart and lucky. But Logan's curiosity got the better of him. "And how are Kendall's eyebrows involved?"

"Because that's where is magic is stored!" Carlos exclaimed. Logan gave him a puzzled look. "Dude, nobody can have eyebrows that big!"

Logan stared at Carlos for a second, before doubling over laughing. They all discussed Kendall's bushy eyebrows, but never anything quite this funny. Once Logan regained his composure, he sat up and looked at Carlos. "Carlos, I don't think Kendall is magic. He's just smart, a good friend, and lucky."

Carlos gave him a sad look. "But, his eyebrows..."

Logan had to hide a smirk. "Yes, they're...bushy. But Kendall is not magic, and defiantly does not have magic eyebrows."

Carlos thought for a second, before breaking into a laughing fit. "I guess- I guess you're right." Carlos took a deep breath, but it was easy to tell he was trying not to laugh. "B-but how funny would it be? Kendall and his magic eyebrows?"

Logan thought for a second, and imagined pixie-like dust appearing when Kendall did his weird eyebrow wiggle. He looked at Carlos for a second, before the two started laughing at the same moment.

The laughter continued, and continued, and continued. Logan just could not get the image of a pixie Kendall out of his mind.

Probably about 15 minutes later, Carlos and Logan had calmed down enough to look at each other and start laughing again. Both their eyes were red and tears were streaming down their faces from the nonstop laughing.

"Okay-" Logan gasped out. "Okay, we need to chill. I-I can't breathe." Carlos nodded and they both chuckled a few times before the laughing ceased. "Let's get some water before we get the hiccups." Carlos nodded once again and the two boys headed into the kitchen.

Logan handed Carlos his cup of water and started filling up his. "Sorry I dashed your hopes of Kendall having magic eyebrows." Logan said.

Carlos immediately covered his mouth, making sure he didn't end up spitting it up. Once he swallowed he looked at Logan and said, "Not cool dude. And trust me; I'm glad I came up with the idea, whether or not it's true." He took another sip of his water. "So, what do you picture?"

This time Logan chocked on his water. He coughed a few times, took another sip of his water, and then straightened back up. He let Carlos set his glass down before he said, "A weird pixie-Kendall with glitter flying from his eyebrows."

Carlos chuckled a few times. "Huh, I think I ran out of laughing gas. Anyway that's better than mine."

Logan would've corrected him, but he was too caught up in the funniness of the whole thing. "What you picture?" Logan asked.

Carlos shrugged. "Kendall in one of those red sparkly magician's assistant outfits." Both Logan and Carlos chuckled a few times.

A couple minutes later, Logan said, "I think it's wearing down." Logan was sad that Kendall's magic eyebrows were losing its funny luster.

At that moment Kendall was in. He looked normal, a plaid t-shirt, jeans, and his classing beanie, but when the other two saw him, they shared a look before the laughing started up again.

"What's so funny?" Kendall said with a curious smile and walked towards his laughing friends.

Logan put a hand up; the other one wrapped around Carlos shoulder in both support and holding the other boy up, and took a few steps backwards. Kendall raised one eyebrow in confusion, which only made the two boys laugh harder, the vision of a pixie-Kendall wearing a red sparkly magician's assistant outfits with glitter flying from his eyebrows flashing through their minds. Logan grabbed Carlos' wrist and the two boys ran out of the apartment.

"That was...weird." Kendall said.

* * *

><p>Later that night, Logan was lying in bed, glancing at Kendall a few times and trying to hide a snicker. He had to afford the blond for the rest of the day, at risk of falling over laughing at the sight of his bushy eyebrows.<p>

Logan jumped when his phone suddenly started buzzing. He quickly picked it up from his bedside table and flipped it open, seeing he had received a text message. He hit open.

**IXP**  
><strong>-Carlitos<strong>

Logan, who was very confused, hit the reply button.

**What's that?**  
><strong>-Loges<strong>

It was about 3 seconds before he received the reply.

**K.M.E.B. Kendall's Magic Eyebrows. IXP**  
><strong>-Carlitos<strong>

Logan quickly threw a hand over his mouth to hide the giggle that tried to break through. He closed his phone and sat it back down on the bedside table, before quickly turning on his side, falling asleep to the thoughts of magic eyebrows.

* * *

><p><strong>1: I realized that book is actually real! Only under a different title and author. It's called "Math Doesn't Suck" by Danica McKellar. <strong>

**HAHAHA! Who else loved that? This was super fun to write, and I'm glad I did.**

**Review!**

**Ella.**


End file.
